The control device for a vehicle continuously variable transmission disclosed in JPH5-79554A, issued by the Japan Patent Office in the year 2002, controls a vehicle continuously variable transmission equipped with a subtransmission mechanism that can be switched to any of a plurality of gear positions as well as a continuously variable transmission mechanism, so that the continuously variable transmission mechanism shifts down as the subtransmission mechanism is shifted up to a higher gear position.